Old Grudges Die Hard
Minori Accompanying Minori, Toshido travels North while leaving Rita, Elenai, and Ayalie behind in Anton City in the Lightning Nation with Karisu Taragaide. When they find Eito, he is alone in a cave. They confront him and Minori offers little in terms of convincing Eito to help. But he is well aware Eito holds a strong grudge with Tieken and it's only a matter of time before he caves in. To their surprise, Nyx ambushes them and teases Eito. She locks down Eito and Minori but Toshido is able to escape and return later to free the other two. Times * July 31th, 336 Characters * Minori Hasuke * Toshido Genzai * Eito Raitonin * Nyx * Erebus Trivia * Nyx and Erebus are combined into one person. Mikael Mikael and Laina are abruptly awakened from a Storm. Again. Mikael's jacket is further damaged on the inside from the rain. Times * August 2nd, 336 Characters * Mikael Kozine * Laina Akamine Trivia * Tieken Tieken is confronted by Vexxis and Angeix in a meeting. They desire to help him get Sprites to conquer Yatan. However, Tieken is repulsed by this and claims he is Yatan's savior and would never bring harm to it. He assaults Vexxis and rips his hand through his chest. He finds out it is just a puppet, and laughs at the thought Vexxis didn't trust him enough to come in person. Angeix is led by Tieken into a side room where they find Kaylen in a jail cell. Tieken claims he imprisoned him to make him suffer for terrorizing Yatan and for the mistakes he and his father had made. Angeix finds this ironic and laughs, which aggravates Tieken to attack him. Angeix vanishes in a puff of shadows. Kaylen is left alone with Tieken and the limp puppet of Vexxis. Kaylen tells Tieken to die after being mocked for being abandoned by the Eritomoru, which prompts Tieken to bring up the fact he is raping his sister. After Tieken leaves, Vexxis arises in the puppet. He tries to tell Kaylen he is sorry for leaving him in the water and turning the Erito-ki against him to join Zade. He just wanted Yatan to suffer, and that Kaylen wouldn't have led such an organization. He did not think he would be put in such a bad position. While leading the Eritomoru, Kaylen harnessed the Kikono's failed infestation experiment which caused him to become a beacon into the Shadow World. This caused voices of fallen Gods to echo around his mind unless he sated their hunger for death. He had finally gotten rid of it when Tieken captured him and tortured him. But it's started to come back. Times * June 11th, 336 (Alcia finds Tieken) * June 14th, 336 (This RP) Characters * Tieken Orredo * Vexxis Sixxev * Angeix * Kaylen Cherra * Alcia Cherra * Denshin (Rival) Trivia * Tieken is #1 creep who wants to, quote by THE KILLERBILL, "complete his Cherra collection." (it's true)